


No Biting

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Community: kink_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece originally written for kink bingo 2012 for the 'Bites/Bruises' square</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Biting

“No biting,” Buffy Murmured. Dawn has just bitten her lightly on her bare arm.

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“That's a crappy reason,” Dawn replied and resumed her gentle nibbling, working her way back and forth along Buffy's forearm.

The sisters were curled up in bed together. Both were wearing thin t-shirts and panties; their typical sleepwear, when they weren't sleeping naked.

“I said no biting,” Buffy shifted her arm out of reach.

“No fair,” Dawn said. She moved herself, biting Buffy's shoulder.

“Dawnie.”

“Yes Buffy?” Dawn smiled and moved again, this time sucking on her sister's earlobe, scraping over it with her front teeth.

Buffy's breathing changed and Dawn knew this was going to start getting very fun very soon. The younger Summers kissed down Buffy's neck, sucking then biting again, lightly mouthing her soft skin. She switched to the other side of her neck. Buffy let out a moan that confirmed Dawn's suspicions that she was going to get very lucky tonight.

“Don't start something you can't finish.”

“Who said anything about not finishing?” Dawn whispered between bites.

Suddenly Buffy rolled and pinned Dawn's arm to the bed, shifting so she was straddling her sister. “I just don't want you biting off more than you can chew.” She dipped in and kissed Dawn on the lips. There was nothing sisterly about it.

As they passionately kissed Buffy's hands cupped Dawn's breasts through her t-shirt, thumbs grazing over hard nipples.

They broke the kissing and Dawn's mouth went to Buffy's neck again, resuming her biting and sucking. Her hands went to Buffy's ass, squeezing before taking of of her t-shirt and pulling it up. Buffy straightened up and raised her arms to let Dawn pull it off completely.

Dawn launched forward, her mouth going to Buffy's left breast, latching onto the nipple and sucking, pinching the other nipple as she did.

Without warning she bit down, realising as she did it that it was maybe a little too much.

“Fuck!” Buffy hissed.

“Too hard?”

Buffy shook her head. “No. No. Do it again.”

Dawn grinned and switched to the other nipple, sucking it into her mouth before giving it a bite too.

Buffy swore again and moaned.

Dawn alternated between them, biting and sucking and flicking over them with her tongue.

Something about the bites, the pain and the feel of the teeth on her was driving Buffy wild. She could feel she was getting wetter and wetter. “Please, I need your mouth on me.”

“My mouth is on you,” Dawn said.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Buffy said in a breathy whine.

“Come up here,” Dawn motioned, “on my face.” She bit the flesh of Buffy's boob again, then again.

Buffy moved with a supernatural speed, tearing off her panties and mounting her sister's face. Dawn continued using her teeth, nipping along the inside of Buffy's thigh until she reached her cunt. Buffy was glistening with arousal.

“God please Dawn just...”

At that moment Dawn put her mouth to Buffy's pussy, her tongue gliding between the wet lips and flicking over her clit. Then she sucked it into her mouth and bit down on it.

Buffy groaned wantonly.

Dawn fixated on her clit holding on to Buffy's ass with both hands, drawing her down against her mouth. Buffy rocked her hips against her sisters lips, reaching back under Dawn's t-shirt to pinch one of her nipples, pulling on it sharply when she used her teeth.

Buffy had to be careful, whenever she had sex with Dawn, or any human for that matter, she needed to not quite let go of herself completely. She had to remember how much stronger she was. As the sensations became too much she release Dawn's nipple and put her hands on her own breasts, pinching and pulling on her tits.

Dawn held on to Buffy's behind tighter, fingernails digging in, her sister bucking and writhing as she continued to enthusiastically suck and nip at her small sensitive nub.

“Dawn! Dawn! Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes Dawn yes yes yes,” Buffy's constant declarations of pleasure got louder and higher pitched until the words lost all coherence and Dawn knew that she was close.

With a final bite Buffy went over the edge, crying out, body shaking.

And when the orgasm started to fade Buffy shifted down to position herself on top of Dawn, kissing her sister, tasting herself on her lips.

“Dawn.”

“Buffy?”

“You can bite me in future.”

“Okay,” Dawn grinned. They kissed again.

“Get naked, it's your turn.” Buffy rolled off her.

Dawn didn't need to be told twice, quickly pulled off her t-shirt, looking forward to what Buffy was going to do to her in return.


End file.
